


i have a noel

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: “oh, let me tell you this story about my boyfriend,” noel said.ornoel tells a story from his perspective about cody coming home drunk from a party one night.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	i have a noel

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy so i literally never write in this style and im not sure if i even like it or not LMSJSJ but i got to far into it to change it into third person like i normally like to write. so this could be shit but also maybe not idk. anyways.  
> this is dedicated to the regular two and to my twitter gc lovlies.  
> normal rfp warnings yada yada

so my boyfriend came home last night absolutely smashed after going out with his friends for the night and what he did… it was the cutest shit. and i mean, i don’t normally call things “cute”. that’s not really something i do, the shit i say, you know, but when i tell you this shit was adorable, i’m telling you this was adorable. 

so he got home and he came walking into our room while i was pulling the covers back on our bed and getting ready to get in and i looked over and he started to undress himself but didn’t get very far with his fucked coordination, you know, he was stumbling all over the place and i was just trying not to laugh. and then he just stood there so i asked him, i said, “are you coming to bed?” and he deadass just didn’t answer me. just stood there with his jacket half-off, one shoe on, and a messy mop of hair and just stared at me with these glazed over eyes. that’s kinda when i knew, i was like  _ tonight’s gonna be a kick. _

so i walked over to him and grabbed his arm carefully enough so as to not startle his drunk ass and i asked him again, i was like, “cody, are you coming to bed?” and cody looked me right in the eyes and then smiled and rested a hand of his right on my chest and he was like, “nope. no uh, sorry. i’m sure you’re lovely but i have a noel- i mean, i have a boyfriend. yeah, a boyfriend. that’s his name though,” and he was giggling and was so excited to tell me he had a boyfriend and at this point i was really trying hard not to laugh because my drunk-off-his-ass boyfriend doesn’t know that said boyfriend was standing right in front of him, like he didn’t know it was me so that’s when i knew for sure he was far gone and that maybe i could milk this for all that it was worth. 

so he continued just by saying, “yeah, i have a boyfriend,” and then he was like, “you're cute though.” 

so i go, “oh really?” time to have some fun with this, right?

and so cody started to talking to me in his slurred, drunk voice about his boyfriend because he didn’t realize he was  _ talking to  _ said boyfriend. 

he started off by saying how funny i am and how i can always make him laugh and he went on to say that i’m really sweet to him and i was just nodding with this smug look on my face because do you think my egotistical ass wants him to stop?

so cody goes, “yeah he’s so handsome and… and oh my god, he’s so cute and funny and his skin is so soft… and he’s so handsome,” and i'm chuckling because his ass can’t come up with anything besides that. so he continues by going like, “he has great hair,” and then cody makes a vague gesture at my hair and goes, “it’s kinda like yours but like, better, y’know?” and all i could do was smile at his stupid ass. 

so then he asked me, “why are you laughing at me? you don’t even know me,” and that… i just shook my head and grinned down at the floor because  _ oh my god, he’s so far gone.  _

so basically i was just trying to comfort him, you know, i led him to sit at the foot of the bed and i told him, “it’s okay, it’s okay,” but then cody starting tearing up and burying his face in his hands and so now i had to deal with that. the thing is, he was being so cute but i didn’t want him to be sad so i was like rubbing his shoulder and telling him it’s okay and not to cry.

and then cody kinda sat there for a second and i could see the wheels turning in his drunk little head and, god, here we go, he just said, “i love him so much. so so much,” and it melted me. not a lot of things do that to me but cody being all vulnerable like that, i’m telling you it was the sweetest shit.

but then he started to get all uneasy and alarmed and he was fidgeting his hands and his hair was falling in his face and everything and he started going on about how he “needed” me. he was saying, “wait, i miss him… where is he, i need him.” he started to get a little choked up again as he went on and was like, “have you seen him? he looks… like… just like you but, like, more handsome.” and i mean the only thing i could do with that was chuckle. so i had to come to the rescue and console him.

“it’s okay, you know what? he’s actually coming here later so no need to worry, cody,” i told him and the way his eyes lit up. i’m telling you, so so cute. 

so he perked right up and was like, “wait, he’s coming here??” 

and i went, “yeah! just to see you!” and that seemed to calm him down enough for me to actually try and get him situated for bed and everything. so i started to take off his half-on jacket and helped him out of his other shoe but then the man goes:

“hey, hey, no one gets to undress me but noel.”

so i just smiled at him and went, “i’m sure noel wouldn’t mind me helping. i’m sure he’d want me to take care of you so you’re safe and sound when he comes back,” and then cody allowed me to continue undressing him for bed.

and then he asked me, “so you’ve met noel before?”

and i replied with, “oh yeah, noel and i go way back actually,” as i was pulling his shirt over his head. 

and then he went, “that’s so cool. isn’t he amazing?”

and i replied with, “yeah, and he’s very lucky to have someone like you as his boyfriend.”

and cody just smiled at that. i’m not even sure if he knew how to take the compliment because he was so drunk but, whatever.

so i finished getting him undressed for bed and he stood up on his wobbly ass legs and walked to the floor beside our bed and started to lay down and i was just thinking  _ what is he doing?  _

so i asked him, i was like, “cody, what are you doing?” and he just told me that he didn’t want to cheat on his boyfriend so he’s going to sleep on the floor. which literally only a hammered brain would think is the logical thing to do.

so i told him to get off the floor but he said no as he was curling up on the floor and trying to get comfy. 

so i told him again, i said, “no, cody get up off the floor and get in bed.” 

and of course, his ass was like, “no i love noel.”

so at this point i was a little exasperated and just flat out told him, “come on, i won’t sleep on the bed if you get up. you’re gonna fuck up your back if you stay down there.” 

and that seemed to get cody’s attention so then i helped him up and got him in the bed and tucked him in and everything but i noticed that he was smiling so i asked him, “what are you smiling about?” 

and he replied saying, “oh. i’m, uh, you said that noel is coming over so i— i’m excited i get to see my boyfriend tomorrow when i wake up. so it’s okay. everything is okay.”

and god, he’s so fucking adorable. at that point i just ran my hand over his hair a few time then he was out cold and i went to go sleep on the couch.

so i kinda slept like shit out on the couch and so i was awake on my phone out on the couch when cody came stumbling out of our bedroom, full bags under his eyes and a flush over his whole face and chest. 

so he finally realized i was laying there on the couch and was like “why are you sleeping on the couch?” as he was rubbing his eyes and yawning halfway through his sentence.

and i just looked up at him and smiled and was like “didn’t want your ass to blow chucks on me.” 

cody laughed a little and was like “tell me i didn't do anything embarrassing last night,” and all i could do was just grin at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> f1esbian on twitter


End file.
